Random one shots
by HHRShipper06
Summary: Like other writers I also decided to make an archive for the one shots that I write when I'm bored. All the OS will be H/Hr, sometimes with other couples here and there and some OSs may also carry MA rating. (If anyone wants to use any of the one shot to write a new multi-chapter story you are free to do, just PM me)


**The Harmony Mistletoe.**

**A/N: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me they belong to J. . I'm just writing this story for entertainment; no money is being made from this. Thank You!**

It was the eve of Christmas, snow was falling on the ground, and wind was blowing mildly towards north. Small animals and birds were resting in their shelters protecting themselves from the cold surrounding. People were merrily walking in the streets of the city in Ottery St. Catchpole. Everybody was happy that it was Christmas.

Likewise, the wizards who lived in a house named 'The Burrow' were also happy; the house was nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. The area itself was home to four wizard families namely the Diggorys, the Lovegoods, the Fawcetts and the family that lived in the Burrow were the Weasleys.

The Weasleys were a family of 9 members, the father, the mother, 6 sons and one daughter. But this year the house was filled with 13 members with the addition of Harry Potter, Ginny's boyfriend and Hermione Granger, Ron's Girlfriend, Fleur Weasley née Delacour, Bill's wife and Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girl friend. The Burrow was filled with a happy feeling because it was the first Christmas after the war had ended and fortunately all the Weasleys had survived its impact.

Observing his surrounding with a smile on his face Harry quickly slid in to a chair next to his girlfriend and put a hand over her shoulder and observed everyone. The twins were teasing Percy about his new girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, Bill and Charlie were talking about their jobs, Arthur was chatting with Penelope, Molly was discussing baby topics with a very pregnant Fleur, Hermione was talking with Ginny about their new DADA professor at Hogwarts and Ron... Well Ron was being Ron and stuffing his face with whatever was kept in front of him. In short everyone was Happy so he squeezed Ginny's shoulder.

She turned to looked at him with a questioning face. He just grinned and pecked her on lips, a smile came on her face and then she returned to her conversation with Hermione.

Harry marvelled at how things had turned. Everything was perfect, He and Ron were in the Auror training Program, and Arthur had been made the Undersecretary with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione being Hermione returned to Hogwarts with Ginny to complete her NEWTs. Percy had apologised to his family and had been welcomed with open arms. His life had completely changed from a life of misery to a very merry life. Though his parents were dead, his godfather was also not there and his last connection to his parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks were also not there but he was happy. He had a surrogate family two bestest friend a beautiful girlfriend what more could he ask for? So he turned and entered the conversation with his girlfriend and his female best friend.

On the other side of the table Fred and George had excused themselves from the family gathering and were in the kitchen waving their wands on two mistletoe that lay on the table with mischievous smirks on their faces

Deciding that there plan was ready they decided to prank the first couple so they called for them.

"Ron! Hermione! Can you please come here and help us please?" shouted Fred through the door of the kitchen

Hermione thinking that they really needed help stood up from her chair and turned to Ron to ask him to go with her. But her face quickly turned into a mixture of disgust and frown as Ron was still stuffing his face oblivious to his surrounding with food bits plastered over his face in a very dirty manner. She huffed towards herself and turned around deciding to help the twins by herself when her eyes fell on Harry who was looking towards her with a pitiful look. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled towards him and motioned with his hands asking him to come with her.

Harry got up from his table and they started walking towards the kitchen unaware of the situation that was going to fall on them.

As soon as they opened the door standing side by side a mistletoe zoomed from inside and floated above then and started sparkling.

Truly confused what was going on they were about to say something when two voices started chanting from inside the kitchen

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The whole family stopped their conversation and turned towards the source of only noise to find Harry and Hermione under a mistletoe with an shocked look on their face and the twins standing in the doorframe saying "Uh Oh!"

The pin-drop silence that had filled the room stayed for a minute when the voice of an angry Hermione broke it

"Fred! George! What is the meaning of this?" she said and was started walking away from the mistletoe when an invisible shield of very light pink colour formed around her and Harry in a cylindrical shape trapping them in. Hermione collided with it

"What the-?" said Hermione as she was forced back towards Harry.

Fred and George both had fearful and shocked expression on their face when they saw their mother with an angry look on her face coming towards them.

She whacked them both on the behind of their heads and demanded to remove the shield and mistletoe "Both of you! Remove this mistletoe at once or you both are going to face me!"

Fred and George both started stuttering incoherently which sounded like 'Can't remove' and 'only by kiss'

"Stop stuttering and explain what going on?" said an irritated Hermione while Harry just stood there still in shock.

That's when Bill decided to interfere "I think what he is trying to tell us is that the charm on the mistletoe is a lock-and-key charm whose key is that the two person underneath it should kiss? Am I right Fred? George?" explained Bill from his experience of ward-breaking.

The whole family was in shock, Harry after coming from shock dreaded to look at Ginny who had an unreadable expression on her face and Ron who had decided to pay attention was red in face obviously from anger.

The whole family was going to blow up in an argument when Arthur stood up and spoke in a calm voice

"Everybody calm down" when everybody's attention was towards him he continued looking towards Harry and Hermione "Now Harry, Hermione... I know it is very awkward for you but one small peck on lip from best friends doesn't change anything, does it?"

Immediately he was backed up by Fleur and Penelope who said that they should quickly kiss and get over it.

Hermione turned towards Harry blushing up to her neck and noticed that he was also blushing right up to his Adam's apple. She saw Harry tilt his head a little bit and look towards her with a questioning look asking her permission to continue.

Hermione was sure that things would get awkward but they were best friend right? They would not let such small things to come in between them.

Giving him permission Hermione slightly leaned towards him and as if a movie scene was being portrayed Hermione became oblivious to the surrounding, her attention was only on Harry who also had his attention on her. Slowly the distance between them was becoming less

One centimetre apart.

Their breathing fastened.

Half a centimetre.

Their hearts started beating fastly.

Only a millimetre.

Their eyes fluttered closed.

And the inevitable happened- They kissed!

As soon as their lips touched both forgot that it was supposed to be a simple peck and they started kissing each other with more passion, his one arms around her waist and other in her hair and her both hand in his messy locks of hair. Fireworks were crackling, butterflies were flying, and they were becoming more passionate as their kiss continued completely oblivious to the white and golden light that was surrounding them like a double-helix DNA molecule and the surge of magic flowing around it and inside their body.

Everybody inside the Burrow was stunned at what they saw, never ever had anybody seen such beautiful piece of magic anywhere.

Both Harry and Hermione stopped as oxygen became a necessity, both had smiles on their face as the leaned away from each other still in each other's arms. But the smiley face quickly changed into one horrified and scared face as they realized what had happened and they turned to face the family who were standing with their jaws on the floor and eyes widened.

Once again the pin-drop silence which had fallen was broken.

But this time it was because of a pop.

A letter had arrived out of nowhere into the air in front of the whole family. Judging by the seal on it everybody knew it was a Gringotts letter.

Still silence, then the letter itself opened and just like a howler it started speaking, but in a normal voice.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We here in Gringotts congratulate you for your marriage with your soul-mate one Hermione Jean Potter née Granger_

Everybody's eyes widened at the revelation.

_You have completed your soul-bond with your mate which is not a normal thin. Soul-bonds are very rare._

_We here in Gringotts once again congratulate you and inform you that you need to collect the rings of Potter family and discuss the new inheritance bestowed upon you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Head Goblin_

_Gringotts_

It seemed that silence had decided to spend it's Christmas in the Burrow as everything was silent again only faint sounds from the environment outside.

Once again like every time the silence was broken and this time it was because of everybody talking at the same time.

Ron was on his feet with a red face was shouting at Harry something that sounded like 'stealing his girl'

Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably.

The twins, Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Penelope were shouting their congratulations and applauding Harry and Hermione who were still standing in each other's arms with an incredulous look on their face.

Molly was unreadable and quiet and Arthur was demanding everyone to be silent.

Just then an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter on the table which looked like marriage paper with Harry's and Hermione's name on it.

Seeing this Ginny stormed out of the room, and Ron ran towards Harry with a fist raised in air as if to punch him but collided with an invisible shield.

Who dare to stop him? He thought as he looked around to see his father standing with a wand in his hand.

Unable to believe that his own father was doing this Ron decided to shout at Harry

"YOU! YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU ATTENTION SEEKING BASTARD, YOU HAVE EVERYTHING WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER? I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN HERMIONE IS COMING WITH ME! AREN'T YOU?" He said the last part looking towards Hermione.

Hermione just stared at Ron for few moments and then a drop of tear fell from her left eye. Ron, then knew, that she was going to stay with that bastard just like the horcrux hunting time- never mind that it was his own fault then.

Getting more angrier at her response Ron again started shouting at Harry that he was a bastard who liked fame and glory and always tried to get more attention on himself.

Ron had overstepped the boundary. Harry's hands were balled into fist and his eyes looked murderous, magic started crackling around him.

He stepped in front of Ron and spoke in low yet cold voice

"You think I like this fame which I got because my parents were killed? You think I like the glory and the reporters following me to every corner of the world that I don't even get some private time in public? Do you really think that I care about the money that I have? I would give away everything that I have if I can get my parents and my real family back! So you just shut the fuck up!"

By this point both were nose to nose, Harry still looking angrily towards Ron and Ron also looked like he was not going to back down, everybody held their breath as if something was going to happen but after a few seconds Ron recoiled, he stepped back turned around Harry and stormed out of the house.

Silence had developed a liking for the Burrow for once again silence settled in the room.

Then Harry spoke "I should go and speak to Ginny"

"I will also come" said Hermione as she walked towards Harry.

But before they could go Arthur spoke up

"Harry son? Just so you know, we still consider you as a part of the family, I know there was something between you two so I'm happy for you just as a father is happy for his son, as is Molly, right dear?" he said the last part turning towards Molly who still was standing with her jaw open. She quickly snapped out her stupor "Yes-Yes! Of course, we still consider you family Harry dear and Hermione you too"

"Thank you very much" said a emotion-filled Harry. He cleared his throat and said "We better go and check on her"

With that they exited the room

!- HHRShipper06 -!

"Ginny?" said a hesitant Harry as he walked into Ginny's room which was surprisingly open

She was lying on her bed with her face stuffed in the pillow and her body shaking with muffled sobs.

"Ginny..." this time it was Hermione.

A muffled sound reached their ears "Go away..."

Harry hesitantly reached her shoulder, she turned on her back, her eyes were red and tears were flowing down her cheek

Harry and Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and Harry spoke "We are sorry Gin, we really are sorry... We didn't mean this to happen- I mean we meant this to- Argh! Gin we didn't really know that this was going to happen otherwise you should know that I would have never betrayed you, I really liked and possibly would have loved you, but this what I have with Hermione is more than that, I am really sorry things turned this way" Then Hermione continued "We are really sorry Ginny, we cannot do anything but apologise, I hope you would forgive us someday because we would still like you as a friend"

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her towards the door. Just as they stepped near it Ginny spoke

"Harry...?" they turned around to face her "I knew that there was something between you both but I ignored it because I really wanted things to work between us but now I know that whatever you both have is much better than what we had, I will forgive you but please understand if I am not at the Burrow when you both are atleast for a while..."

"We understand Gin" spoke Hermione and with that they exited the room.

!- HHRShipper06 -!

After sorting things with Ginny they hoped to talk with Ron but he was nowhere to be found so they quickly apologised the Weasleys for leaving quickly and apparated to Harry's home Grimmauld Place.

They entered the kitchen in silence, and sat on the table after removing their coats and cloaks.

Awkward silence was filled in air; both Harry and Hermione were coming in terms with the recent changes.

Deciding to break the silence Harry spoke

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind "I am sorry to trap you in this, I hope you want this- otherwise we can do something and br-"

Whatever he was going to babble was silenced as a pair of warm lips engulfed his. Spontaneously his one hand touched Hermione's cheek and other rested on her waist. They kissed for a few moments and then broke apart.

Harry had a goofy grin on his face which made Hermione's heart flutter, she knew she had a crush on Harry back in school but she had buried those feelings not believing that he would ever see her that way, but the kiss at the Burrow and the soul-bond thing had made all her bottled feeling to burst open.

And it was then when she knew that she was in love with Harry so she decided to let him know, now confident that he would return the feelings observing his reaction from the kiss and of course the soul-bond marriage thing.

"Harry..." she spoke in a gentle tone "whatever happened was not your fault, on second thought it was nobody's fault, if this was meant to happen, then it would have happened sooner or later, I am just happy that it happened and to be true I always had a crush on you since our fourth year" Harry opened his mouth to ask her why she didn't tell him then, as if reading his thoughts Hermione continued "but I didn't tell you fearing rejection and breaking our friendship, so I bottled those emotions but the kiss we shared at the Burrow resurfaced those feelings and the kiss we shared here just made me sure that I am in love with you, I always was, I just never recognised it"

She looked at his green eyes that were staring back at her with love and adoration.

Harry tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears and continued stroking her cheek lovingly. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch obviously enjoying the feeling, and then Harry spoke

"I think the same was with me sort of... I think I also was in love with you but I never recognised those feelings as I didn't knew what love was back then... After that the war happened and so many things happened so quickly that the feelings just got buried deeper and deeper but the kiss we shared was much better than with Ginny, so I guess I am still in love with you" he chuckled lightly "And I want to continue this" he gestured with his hands between them "But I want to do it neatly like, Officially proposing you, planning a big wedding, celebration, but first I would like you to spoil as my girlfriend, So Hermione Granger would you be my girlfriend?" he asked feigning nervousness

Hermione laughed at his acting and kissed him quickly on the lips, which had become her favourite act, and spoke "I would love to"

Harry grinned and leaned towards her to continue kissing and possibly snogging but Hermione put her finger on his lips and stopped him.

"First, we need to go to Gringotts and check this new inheritance you have got and also I would like some knowledge on soul-bonds so we also need to stop at Flourish and Blotts" Hermione said in a bossy tone

Harry huffed and pouted "What a way to destroy the mood Granger"

"If you hurry and if we leave within fifteen minute maybe we can continue this afterwards and then maybe something more perhaps in your bedroom" said Hermione in a mischievous and seducing way, twirling a strand of her hair in her fore finger and sticking her tongue out to touch her upper lip and move it over her lips in a seducing way.

As if commanded by his Auror trainer Harry quickly stood up and made his way towards the kitchen door.

Hermione laughed naturally and followed him marvelling how things had changed...

In a better way...

**A/N: First I would like to clear some things, If you are wondering about Hermione's forwardness then I should tell you that this Hermione is much matured and elder person, who is adult in both magical and muggle world, and when Harry told her that he also had been in love with her, it gave her confidence to do such thing.**

**And when she said "maybe something more perhaps in your bedroom" she didn't mean it as if to say they would have sex, just some more heavy snogging and *well you can guess* but not sex as she was still a virgin and the old Hermione who wanted to break her virginity only after marriage.**


End file.
